


Run Away With Me

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Fantasizing, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: L asks Light to run away
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a terribly fucked up day so here's some fluff to make it better!

“Just run away with me. Please. Let's leave this all behind and never look back.” L’s eyes were pleading, his heart racing. _Just say yes dammit._

  
Light didn't know what to do. Leave his family? Friends? What about school? He'd worked so hard to get into that prestigious college and now what? Just abandon it? _You're assuming you won't get caught. If you wind up in prison, none of that will matter anyway._ He knew what L was offering was freedom. “Okay,” he whispered, nearly breathless, his heart bounding as though it would leap from his body. 

  
L grabbed his hand and raced for the door. His dark blue sports car was just outside the little Café. The yellow and orange leaves fallen around it made the beautiful display seem somehow complete. The streets were practically clear, the sun was shining, it wasn't cold. There was no better day to make their great escape. 

  
They both slid inside, the black leather interior still smelling new despite cookie crumbs all around. L looked over at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

  
Light didn't mind the mess. It somehow suited the dark haired detective. Light smiled, one hand out the window catching the breeze as the engine roared and they flew down the highway. Not a single light turned red. Not a pedestrian in sight to stop them. They could fly the whole way, windows down, hair blowing in the wind, until they arrived to wherever it was they were going.

  
Four hundred miles into the journey, they stopped for gas and snacks. Light's legs were nearly asleep and L’s hands ached from gripping the steering wheel. They loaded little shopping bags with chips and soda and candy bars like they were ten years old with unfettered access to the candy aisle. 

  
“Do you think you could ever love me?” L asked, a boldness in the question and yet somehow laced with innocence. 

  
Light shrugged, looking straight ahead at the open road before them. “Maybe I already do.”

  
They found themselves holding hands as they traveled. Giggling when they pulled over to pee in the trees. Light gave L a shove and he nearly fell over trying to avoid stumbling in his own stream. Flustered, he nearly drove off without Light, but wouldn't actually leave him, not really. 

  
When they got tired, they found a hotel in the middle of nowhere. The room smelled like someone had tried to get the smell of cigarettes out of it. The mattress made a weird crunching sound. Light was convinced somebody must've died in the bathtub. 

  
That didn't stop them from awkwardly attempting to make love. “I've never done this before,” Light confessed, naked and on top of L, who was lying on his back. 

  
“Me either.”

  
They decided to try frotting after seeing it done on amateur porn on L’s computer. It seemed like the least intimidating way to go. Curious as Light was, he wasn't sure he was ready to take a whole dick in his mouth, and L was in some sort of shocked state and unable to think at all. 

  
Due to his shocked state, L was more than happy to just lie there and let Light do all the work. It wasn't that he was exceptionally nervous or anything. He was simply so over stimulated that his brain short circuited and he couldn't move or speak for a bit. 

  
“Can you at least try to relax?” Light asked, frustrated, “I haven't attacked you…” Light stopped moving his hips, suddenly worried about the boy beneath him. “Are you okay?”

  
L shook his head, lower lip trembling as tears filled his eyes. “I'm sorry!” He cried out, covering his face. 

  
“Should I get off you?” Light didn't know what to do. 

  
“No! It's okay. I just… I'm not used to this.”

  
“To sex?”

  
“To being touched.”

  
“Oh,” Light felt terribly for the boy beneath him. “Should I stop?”

  
L shook his head slowly. “I just need a little time to get used to it.”

  
Light waited patiently as L breathed deep and adjusted to the new sensations. L brought his fingers up to Light's arm and traced his skin, the smoothness of it fascinating to him. They kissed, and L began to relax enough to start again. Light thrust their erections together, L squirming beneath him as they worked their way to completion. 

  
Light became emboldened as they went, deciding he rather enjoyed sucking cock and balls. L, having a natural oral fixation, knew he'd love it too. The boys would eventually pass out, a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. 

  
The next day they'd continue their adventure to nowhere, their escape from their former lives. Out here, they could be anybody they wanted. Start over again, build the life they longed for. 

  
“Ryuzaki? Hello? Hey, Ryuzaki!” The feisty bond kicked the scraggly detectives chair, finally eliciting a response. 

  
“What?!” L replied, finally looking up from his laptop. 

  
“Your fucking coffee,” Mello said with a sarcastic huff. 

  
“Oh,” L said as he accepted it. 

  
Plopping into the chair beside L, Mello leaned back, “Who were you staring at, anyway?”

  
“Nobody. I was working.”

  
“Sure you were. There's no possible way you were staring at that super cute auburn haired guy.”

  
“Nope.”

  
“So you won't mind if I say hi then?” Mello challenged. 

  
“You'll do no such thing!” L, scandalized, said it louder than intended. When the cute auburn haired guy looked over at the commotion, he blanched and ducked his head behind his laptop screen. Mello laughed _. I was only just fantasizing about running away with him_. 

  
“He's coming over!” Mello whisper- screamed as he elbowed L.

  
“Shut the fuck up you idiot,” L whispered harshly back, burying his head in his hands. 

  
“Hi, I'm Light,” a very sexy, very masculine and smooth voice said from above L’s head. 

  
L looked up and gulped. _He could read the fucking phone book to me and I'd come._ “I'm Lllllll-Ryuzaki.”

  
“El Ryuzaki?” Light asked, confused. 

  
“No, sorry. Just Ryuzaki.” L corrected, humiliated as Mello watched the entire thing unfold with the most entertained look on his smug, bastardly face. 

  
“Nice to meet you,” Light said politely. “I couldn't help but notice your eyes. I hope this doesn't sound too strange. I've just never seen dark silver eyes before.”

  
L thought he'd melt and die right there. Just slide out of his seat and dissolve on the ground. “Th-thank you.” _God, he's pretty._ “You're pretty too. I mean your eyes. They're nice. A nice color, that is.” _Fuck_. 

  
Light smiled wide, a laugh dancing in his eyes. “I'm sure you're in the middle of something important, but would it be too forward of me to leave my number in case you wanted to hang out later?”

  
L gawked, his brain practically on fire from short circuiting. Thank God Mello was there to step in. “He'd love that. In fact, he's free tonight.”

  
L would've strangled Mello if he had his faculties about him. As it was, Light leaving his number and saying goodbye and that he'd see L later that night was all one giant blur. Was this really happening? Did the guy he day dreamed about while he should've been working really just ask him out? 

  
“Ryuzaki,” Mello complained. 

  
“What?”

  
“You're drooling.”

  
“Oh.” _I mean, can you blame me?_


End file.
